Nicknames
by Letyourmindsoar
Summary: Tezuka just realized something. It wasn't earth-shattering or even mind-blowing. No, but it was still shocking. Why didn't anyone call him Kunimitsu? Why was it always Tezuka! Oneshot.


A/N: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!

Well, I found this recently, and it appears to have been written several years ago. I didn't really change anything, so I hope you all like it as is.

Note: I'm not a big fan of threesomes, but this one seems to work, at least in this case.

* * *

Tezuka sighed contentedly. He was sitting on the couch of the apartment he shared with his two lovers. He was reading a novel that he had bought recently. It was a German mystery novel; he had become fond of this genre recently. It was amusing to try to solve the case along with the protagonist. He turned the page and smiled. The next chapter was titled, "Nickname."

Why did he smile? The answer was simple. He had a nickname himself. Well, actually, he had two, if you could call them nicknames. They were more like terms of endearment. He looked down at Ryoma, who was using his lap as a pillow. He stroked the emerald, black hair. The younger boy shifted in his sleep, and a small smile graced his features.

Ryoma's name for Tezuka was "Kuni-bu." It was combination of Tezuka's given name and "Buchou." Not calling Tezuka "Buchou" proved difficult for Ryoma. Old habits really did die hard. So, he settled for "Kunimitsu-buchou," but after a while, he became tired of it. He claimed that it was too long. Then, somehow, Tezuka ended up being called "Kuni-bu," not that he minded.

Next, Tezuka looked at his right shoulder, where Fuji's head was. With one hand, he lightly caressed Fuji's creamy skin. Fuji's ever-present smile seemed to widen just a bit. To be honest, Tezuka wasn't sure if the genius was actually sleeping or just lying there. It didn't matter, though, to him.

Fuji's name for Tezuka was "Mitsu-chan." This was also a combination of Tezuka's name and an honorific. Fuji's reasoning was that "Kunimitsu" was too long and formal. He thought "Mitsu" was a much better name, and since Fuji was Fuji, he added the "chan" to make it cuter. Tezuka thought himself lucky, since Fuji could've called him something much more, er, _embarrassing_.

Tezuka paused in his train of thought. A sudden realization had just hit him. _No one called him by his given name_. Ryoma used the first two syllables of his name, and Fuji used the last two. They both added another syllable to make it feel more appropriate for them. However, neither of them ever called him "Kunimitsu."

Now that he thought about it, his own family didn't call him "Kunimitsu" either. Well, his grandfather and father did, but the two of them had always been extremely formal. So, they didn't count. His grandmother and mother both called him "Kuni." His friends called him either "Tezuka" or "Buchou," never "Kunimitsu."

He frowned slightly. It would be nice to be called "Kunimitsu." It _was_ his given name after all. He called Ryoma and Fuji by_ their_ given names without any honorifics. Suddenly, he felt Fuji shake slightly. He looked down at him. Fuji was _laughing_. Tezuka inwardly twitched. Fuji had been awake after all. Fuji whispered, "You make the cutest faces when you're deep in thought, Mitsu-chan."

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said with a warning in his voice.

"Yes, Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked. Then, he laughed at Tezuka's expression. He stood up and went into the kitchen. He was probably hungry.

Tezuka, on the other hand, continued to sit in shock. Fuji had called him by his _given name_. Why would he do that? Had he known what Tezuka was thinking? Did he suddenly become a mind reader? What? Tezuka shook his head slightly. No, it _was_ Fuji after all. He wasn't called a genius without reason.

"Mm, Kunimitsu, don't move." Ryoma said as he stirred. However, he went back to sleep.

Tezuka was sent into shock again. Now _Ryoma_ called him by his given name. What was happening? Did Ryoma also become a mind reader? Or was it because he was a prodigy? Tezuka shook his head once more. This was so amazingly confusing. How in the world had they known? This mystery was one Tezuka wasn't sure he could solve, and Tezuka could solve anything!

He pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't like he had a headache or anything, but it had become a habit after a while. This matter _could_ lead to a headache, though, so he decided to leave it for later. He was out of aspirin, and he knew he'd need it if he continued to contemplate the sudden change. He was in a relationship with _Fuji AND Ryoma_, for heaven's sake! Kami-sama knew he how much he needed aspirin.

Suddenly, two hands appeared in front of his face. One held a glass of water, and the other held two aspirin pills. "Here you go Kunimitsu," Fuji said happily into his ear.

Tezuka's right eye twitched.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Note: For anyone who is following Unbroken Silence, it is being rewritten as I type! Please look forward to the updated version! (And don't kill me for the long absence!)


End file.
